nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Did you knows
Please note that it may take a long time for me to reply to any questions, as we are using the old forums. ---- The purpose of this is to ask for your opinions on an idea for the Did you knows on the main page: I was thinking that we could have a different set of facts chosen at random for each line. For example: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 0 Now edit the page in source mode and preview it. Then, close the preview and open it again. It may take a few opens and closes, but eventually, you'll get a difference above. (The possibilities are 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 in the first line and 6, 7, 8, 9, 0 on the second line). The more facts we get, the higher there is a chance of difference. Show support or oppose to this idea with a reply! :Support. -- 01:13, August 10, 2014 (UTC) :Support. I saw something like that before and I think it looks preety good. : 06:19, August 10, 2014 (UTC) ::We need more interesting "Did you knows" though. Our current amount is good enough on its own and requires no randomisation. Some extra added facts, sure, choose/option tags could work. The only problem is that the choose/option tags are still "fixed", in the sense that all those possible options nonetheless amount to only one option being displayed on the screen at a time. I can't say it will work well for multiple facts the way the "Did you know" section is formatted unless we want to put every possible combination between "option" tags (making the code unnecessarily long). This would work a lot better if there was only one fact being shown at a time, the same way Featured media is handled. 07:18, August 10, 2014 (UTC) :::I've considered this when I first had the idea. I was sure that there's a lot of facts in the history of the main page. : In my inactive opinion, it is much better than what we have now. Will require a lot less upkeep. 19:28, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Seems like we have enough support, so let's start collecting facts! (If you have a comment that doesn't relate to facts, type above the line.) They can be new, from the main page's history, or somewhere else. The more the better! (Just make sure that you don't duplicate.) I'll start us off with some from the main page's history: * ...that the games Gunbrick, J-J-Jump, Turnament, Ice Beak and Flue can be played within the icon itself? * ...that Chick Flick was originally a mobile phone game? * ...that Steamlands and Nitrome Must Die took longer to develop than most Nitrome games? * ...that there is a version of Magic Touch that can be played on a Nintendo DS? * ...that a sequel of Square Meal was planned, but abandoned? * ...that you can play some Nitrome games here on this wiki? * ...that Nitrome listed the beta testers in the credits of their first six games? * ...that every game released in 2013 was made Touchy compatible? * ...that Nitrome has currently been running for ten years (August 10th 2004-present)? * That Zapo is the name of the main character of Fault Line? * That there are 11 types of cannons related with Nitrome's games? * That the Priest of Hecate of Double Edged bears a resemblance to Jawas from Star Wars? * That Nitrome started up in 2004? :I thouht Small Fry doesn't take place in the Cheese Dreams universe... 18:58, August 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Me too, but it's in the history. And the moon in Cheese Dreams appears in Small Fry, but that's very little evidence. :::Nitrome debunked that Cheese Dreams and Small Fry do not take place in the same universe. -- 18:51, August 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::I removed it. Thanks for confirming!